Over a decade ago, Rowe and Kahn stressed the need for aging research to go beyond assumptions that age-related changes in physiological and cognitive function are "normal" aging. At the outset of the 21st century, the imperative for research on aging is to continue to distinguish normal aging processes from disease-related syndromes. To address the multi-disciplinary of aging processes versus aging-related processes successfully multi-disciplinary, often interdisciplinary, research that encompasses both biomedical and sociobehavioral sciences are needed. Researchers need not only to be thoroughly grounded in their own disciplines but also to know how various fields of inquiry complement each other. Research scientists also need to understand each other's "cognitive maps" if they are to communicate effectively across disciplines. In response to the need for further development of multi- disciplinary approaches, this application emphasizes multi-disciplinary training support for future investigators in the sociobehavioral sciences. Requesting 3 pre-doctoral positions in the sociobehavioral sciences and 3 post-doctoral training slots for both Ph.D.s and M.D.s, the three goals of the program are: 1) to strengthen the development of research and training in aging in the sociobehavioral sciences: 2) to complement existing training support in the physical and medical sciences; and 3) to sustain multi-disciplinary approaches to aging research both among trainees and faculty at Boston University. The predoctoral program is designed for those in Economics, Psychology, Sociology, Social Work, and Public Health. Postdoctoral training will prepare fellows for careers in Biostatistics, Economics, Epidemiology,, Medicine, Psychology, Sociology, and Social Work. The training for both levels will be 2 years. The proposed training program is organized in 3 cores: 1) Physical functioning and health; 2) personality, memory, and cognition; and 3) social and economic challenges of an aging society. Twenty-four primary mentors from 9 different departments/schools/research centers have committed to work with pre- and post doctoral trainees. To provide a common core of Knowledge, all trainees will be required to complete requirements for the Certificate in Gerontological Studies, including two program-specific courses; an advanced seminar on aging issues and an research colloquium that will include responsible conduct of scientific research. The research program will be customized for trainees depending on their interests and discipline.